Walther WA2000
Walther WA2000 adalah sniper rifle semi-otomatis di Counter-Strike Online. Tinjauan Walther WA2000 adalah sebuah sniper rifle semi-otomatis yang diisi dengan 12 peluru 7.62 mm setiap kali. Ia dilengkapi dengan skop sniper kuasa tinggi dan sangat tepat. Daya rusaknya kuat dan mempunyai kecepatan tembakan yang tinggi. Kelebihan *Damage tinggi *Akurat meski tidak menggunakan mode Scope *Bisa menembus lebih dari 1 object *One Hit Kill jika ditembakkan pada bagian kepala dan Perut *Dapat melakukan Weapon Enhancement Kelemahan *Rate of fire yang rendah *Mahal ($4600) *Berat untuk Senjata auto Sniper rifle yang lain *Jangka waktu reload yang lama Tips *Damage sama dengan SVD. *Berat sama dengan SG550 dan G3SG1. *Tembakan satu per satu lebih akurat untuk membidik lawan. *Tunggu sampai recoil didinginkan sebelum menembak lagi. *Dalam jarak dekat, cukup menyerang tanpa zoom karena masih akurat. Pastikan musuh berada tepat di depan Anda. *Selalu melakukan Reload jika peluru sudah tersisa 5. *12 peluru bisa menurangi 924~ 5232 HP Zombie. *Tidak Direkomendasikan untuk menggunakan senjata ini pada Mode Zombie Scenario karena memiliki peluru yang sedikit dan Rate of fire yang rendah. Weapon Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Title senjata yang bisa didapatkan: *Griffon *Talos *Argos *Sphinx *Hydra *Kerberos Macamnya WA2000 Gold Edition Senjata WA2000 yang dilapisi oleh emas, Memiliki Kapasitas magazine yanga banyak (+3) daripada versi originalnya. Senjata ini hanya bisa didapatkan melalui Code Box. Pengguna Counter-Terrorists: * : Terlihat di sebuah poster Special Air Service. * : Senjata ini digunakan oleh beberapa GSG-9, Tetapi penjualannya dihentikan karena biaya bahan baku yang mahal dan sulit untuk mencapai target penjualan.Harga terakhir pada tahun 1980 dari sebuah senapan adalah sekitar $9,000 sampai $12,500, dan harga senjata ini bisa mencapai $40,000 untuk generasi yang pertama. dan $75,000 untuk generasi yang kedua. Events 'Singapore/Malaysia' *WA2000 Dirilis bersamaan dengan Desert Storm pada tanggal 21 Maret 2012. *WA2000 Gold Ditambahkan kedalam codebox bersamaan dengan P90 Lapin pada tanggal 14 Februari 2013. *WA2000 Diresell untuk Weapon Enhancement pada tanggal 19 Juni 2013. 'Indonesia' *WA2000 Dirilis bersamaan dengan Hellfire pada tanggal 16 Mei 2012. *WA2000 Ditambahkan kedalam codebox pada tanggal 13 Juni 2012. *WA2000 Gold Ditambahkan kedalam codebox pada tanggal 10 Oktober 2012. *WA2000 Diresell untuk Weapon Enhancement pada 6 November 2013. 'Turkey' *WA2000 Dirilis bersamaan dengan Desert Storm pada tanggal 19 Maret 2014. Perbandingan dengan SVD Kelebihan *Recoil lebih rendah (-5%) *Rate of fire tinggi (+2%) *Kapasitas magazine tinggi (+2) *Bisa digunakan oleh Teroris ataupun Counter-terrorist *Waktu reload lebih cepat (-0.7 seconds) Persamaan *DAmage sama (96) *Jenis amunisi sama (7.62 NATO) Kekurangan *Akurasi rendah (-4%) *Lebih mahal (+$500) *Lebih berat (×2) Comparison to HK G3SG/1 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Higher damage (+26) *Higher accuracy (+37%) *Can be purchased by both teams *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same weight (14% speed reduction) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *No Crosshair Negative *Higher recoil (+27%) *Lower rate of fire (-14%) *Lower magazine size (-8) Gallery WA2000= File:Wa2000_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Wa2000.gif|Shoot, zoom and reload Gsg9 wa2000.jpg|A GSG-9 operative carries a WA2000 File:Wa2000_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Xm2010_wa2000_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Wa2000_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster File:Wa2000_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Gold= File:Wa2000g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000g_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000g_shopmodel.png|Shop model wagoldcp.jpg|China poster File:Wa2000g_desc.png|Zoom wa2000gcb.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Trivia *The regular WA2000 has the Walther logo etched on the receiver, which is not present in the Gold variant. External links *Walther WA2000 at Wikipedia. Kategori:Sniper rifle